xtranormalfandomcom-20200214-history
Teletubbies Xtranormal
Teletubbies Xtranormal is a Xtranormal project created by Prettykitty32 and Handsomepuppy32. After finding out about Xtranormal from her friend Handsomepuppy32, she decided to make Teletubbies for Xtranormal. She is is currently making Teletubbies episodes on Xtranormal and posting them to Youtube. After doing, The Wizard Of Oz Xtranormal, Handsomepuppy32 decided to do the Teletubbies VHS. He is also currently posting them to Youtube. By the end of 2016, A Plotagon User called @ThePresidentOfPlotagon made 10 Nights Of Teletubbies Xtranormal (TNoTX) to bring Xtranormal back. Cast * Gerhardt - Tinky-Winky * Carter - Dipsy * Felicity - Laa-Laa * Ruby - Po, Little Girl in TV Events, Flowers * Pablo - Noo-Noo * Wendell - Narrator * Lisa - Voice Trumpet (Female), Cousin Julie (Family Party) * Jet - Voice Trumpet (Male), Uncle Alex (Family Party) * Halfpound - Little Boy in TV Events, Puppet from the Magic House (Magical Event) , Flowers * Sarah Palin - Bear With Brown Fuzzy Hair (Magical Event), Mother (Family Party) (School Tour) TV Events * Tetsuo - Scary Lion (Magical Event), Cashier (Bakery Trip), Father (Family Party) TV Events * Olivia - Cousin Beth (Family Party) * Debra - Aunt Kathy (Family Party), Miss Molly (School Tour), Funny Lady TV Events * Katie - Mother (Bakery Trip) TV Events, Aunt Carrie (Family Party) * Anges - Mother (Playing Tennis) TV Events, Aunt Jenna (Family Party) * Ethan - Father (Playing Tennis) TV Events, Uncle Steven (Family Party) * Tripp - Uncle Max (Family Party) * Billie - Little Bo Peep (Magical Event) * Bunny - Animals (Magical Event) * Bunny Lilac - Animals (Magical Event) * Bunny Yellow - Animals (Magical Event) * Shebu Rainbow - Animals (Magical Event), Sheep (Magical Event) * Polly - Doves (Magical Event) * Dale - Andy Brown TV Events (Cast will be updated when more cast memebers join) Episodes # Bedroom Tour # Playing Tennis # Bakery Trip # Family Party # School Tour # Naughty Rabbit (Episodes will be updated when more are made) VHS # Here Come the Teletubbies # Nursery Rhymes # Dance with the Teletubbies # Animals Big and Small # Big Hug # Favourite Things (VHS will be updated when more are made) Trivia * Tetsuo was going to be Tinky-Winky at first but, Gerhardt was chosen instead. Tetsuo was later given the roles of the Scary Lion, the Father in Family Party, and Cashier in Bakery Trip. * Tetsuo was also going to be the Male Voice Trumpet but Jet was chosen instead. Tetsuo was given the roles as explained above. * Lisa was going to be Laa-Laa but, Felicity was chosen instead. Lisa was given the roles of the Female Voice Trumpet, and Cousin Julie in Family Party. Gallery (Gallery will be updated will more pictures come.) Watch Here is a link to the videos: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2F4EBCAA3BB9001A&feature=plcpEnjoy! Please read The Teletubbies Xtranormal has found it's way to a new Wiki! To see all the information about Teletubbies Xtranormal please go to this link: http://teletubbiesxtranormal.wikia.com/wiki/Teletubbies_Xtranormal_Wiki. Category:Xtranormal Projects